Taka Hebi Gang Hoyo
by AngelDemonHuman
Summary: Un internado fuera de lo comun, donde los padres envian a sus hijos para recuperarse, Oh eso esperan que pase...


**Disclaimer**: Naruto junto con sus secuelas, películas y demás. No me pertenece. Es obra de Masashi Kishimoto. De lo contario no me vería en la necesidad de defenderlo a capa y espada; mucho menos de escribir mis preferencias.

Acotaciones:

─...─ diálogos

"..." pensamientos/Puntos de vista – En cursiva significa que es un pensamiento del pasado.

.  
. Cambio de escena

Blablaba Flash Back  
Datos del fic:

Autor: Karin -AngelDemonHuman y Temari-Dieriad Maert

Reparto de personajes:

Karin: Karin, Juugo, Itachi, Orochimaru, Zetsu, Kisame, Kin, Tobi, Naruto

Temari: Deidara, Suigetsu, Sasori, Hidan, Konan, Tayuya, Kakuzu, Pein, Temari, Sasuke.

Género: Het - Romance y Amistad.

**Advertencias: **Es un universo alternativo. Puede haber un ligero OoC. Algunos OC ambientales en el lugar. Es un fic colectivo.

x  
x  
x  
x

* * *

-Taka Hebi Gang Hoyo-

Adaptación

El feroz estruendo se extiende con cada golpe que propina la joven entre patadas y manotazos para librarse. Es un verdadero suplicio el tener dos hermanos mayores y dos padres incomprensivos. Sus orbes rojizos destilan furia a pesar de querer contenerlo. El mayor de sus dos hermanos es alto y delgado pero eso no hace que el agarre sea delicado. La noticia le cae cual balde de agua fría: Su familia la confinará a un centro de recuperación.

¿Por qué?

¿¿Por qué??

Por el simple hecho de que ella no entra en el estándar de chica con muchas amigas que regía principalmente en su sociedad. Por que a sus 19 años no cuenta con una vida "normal".

¡Normal! ¿Normal? ¿Quienes se creían ellos para hablar de normalidad? Cada vez está más segura de que su ética es diferente a la de la mayoría de su familia. Solo por quedarse en su cuarto investigando, leyendo; sin que alguien la molestara… "estaba metida en algo".

La mano de su otro hermano pronto se posa en su cabellera, tironeándole. Si algo no le gustaba de él es que era muy fuerte, tanto que no se media para nada. Siente como sus hebras rojizas son mallugadas y estrujadas para intentar sacarle de la casa.

─ No te preocupes, Karin... Miyuki nos ha dicho lo que has hecho... así que esto es lo mejor para ti ─ exclama el joven delgado. Sus ojos rojos denotan preocupación; desde el punto de vista de Karin: infundamentada.

─ Nunca debiste dejar de hablarle, desde que te alejaste de ella estás aislada ─ chilla la madre acercándose al rostro de su hija para pasear suavemente su mano por la cara que denota frustración.

"Desde que me aleje de ella... ¿Eh? ¿Por qué me aleje de ella...? ¡Ah! Si... Porque ella está en lo que parece que les dijo que ando... La odio, les odio... ¿Cómo es posible que le crean más a ella que a mi?" Piensa con la mirada fija en su padre que abre la puerta para después caminar hacia el automóvil.

¿De verdad? ¿Esto era lo mejor? La madre se gira hacia la puerta siguiendo a su esposo.

Fue empujada al interior del auto. Ahí intenta abrir la puerta pero tiene aquel maldito seguro para chicos. Sus padres hablaban sin dudar, la llevan. Se resigna, ¿qué más le quedaba, solo podía observar cómo los edificios se transformaban en árboles y con las horas se acercaban al mar.

"Un centro de tortura cerca de la playa" Piensa frunciendo el entrecejo.

.

Y es así como es entregada como si nada, como un simple objeto y ahora se encuentra agarrada por dos bestias más grandes de sus hermanos.

─ ¡No! ¡No! ¡Suéltenme! ¡Déjenme ir, suéltenme! ─ grita la aparentemente delicada pelirroja al momento de ser arrojada sobre una cama con apenas una sábana encima para a continuación ser encerrada. ─ Odio a mis padres, odio a mis hermanos, odio a estas instituciones estúpidas para corrección de adolescentes. Yo nunca me he portado mal ─ dice completamente alteraba mientras agarra la cama y la golpetea una y otra vez contra el piso.

De repente el silencio. Un silencio un tanto desgarrador se apodera de la habitación. Karin mira las paredes, son totalmente blancas, inmaculadas. "Tengo miedo" dice a sus adentros.

─ No hay de qué preocuparse, cuando vean lo lista y bien portada que soy, me dejarán libre de nuevo… o eso espero ─ dice Karin mientras se recuesta en la cama y mira fijamente al pequeño estante que parece un armario. ─ Esto… esto parece una cárcel… ─ susurra con una gran melancolía en sus ojos.

La puerta se abre y tiran hacia el piso cercano una bolsa negra. Karin, entre sorprendida y confundida, al cerrarse la puerta, temerosa se dirige hacia el nuevo elemento de la habitación y comienza a abrir el nudo que había en su parte superior. Primero una tela rosada es lo único que se ve. "Wtf?" Piensa la pelirroja. Sigue sacando tela. Es ropa.

Es SU ropa. Saca y saca ropa y piensa "Wtf? Mi madre no hizo sino mandarme la ropa que no me gusta". Al sacar la última prenda voltea la bolsa y hace caer todo lo que hay dentro, maquillaje; polvo, blush, pinceles, sombras, delineadores, lápices y todo lo necesario, todo el kit. "Oh, Madre, ahora si te lo perdono" piensa mientras agarra sus cosas y las comienza a acomodar en el armario y la pequeña peinadora, de la cual no se había percatado antes por la rabia que tenía.

─ Bien, ¿y ahora? Necesito libros… si no me dan libros en esta pocilga, enloqueceré… Uhmm… me pregunto cómo será este lugar.

Se sienta en la silla de la peinadora y se mira en el espejo. Luego, coloca su codo izquierdo en la mesa y apoya su cabeza en su mano, viendo hacia la ventana. Ya es de noche. "Qué desgracia" piensa. "Y todo por esa estúpida… La odio, la odio".

─ ¿Qué haré todo este tiempo ahora…? ¿Con qué me entretendré sin mis libros? Baaah, el no tener con quien hablar nunca ha sido un problema… Siempre haber estado sola me ayudó a aprender. Supongo que esto no será tan difícil… Pero ¿me volveré loca de tanto pensar? ─. De repente tapa su boca, abriendo bien sus ojos de sorpresa. ─ Estoy hablando sola. ¡Y sigo hablando!

De repente le ruge la tripa. Rayos, hay que comer. Mira su reloj de mano: las 6:50pm. Karin comienza a tocar la puerta con fuerza, para tratar de llamar la atención. Por fin lo logra y alguien se acerca.

─ ¿Qué? ─. Se oye desde afuera una voz ronca.

─ Oye, ¿aquí no alimentan a los chicos? ─ pregunta Karin súper estresada.

─ En diez minutos, niña.

No le gusta que la llamen niña, lo detesta. No es una niña, es una señorita. ¡Por dios! Karin se para frente a la ventana y mira a través de ella. A lo lejos se ve el bosque, y junto se ve la playa. "Qué extraño" piensa… "Nunca había visto este lugar…". Y así viendo todo, se pasa el tiempo.  
De repente se abre la puerta. Ya son las 7pm.

─ Puedes salir a comer, niña ─. Se le escucha la voz a un hombre.

─ Que no soy una niña, ¡kuso! –responde Karin, o más bien grita.

─ Cómo sea.

De nuevo dos pares de brazos la agarran y prácticamente la arrastran a lo que parece ser un cafetín o comedor. La sueltan y cierran la puerta.

.  
.

─ Pero ¿qué es esto? ─ Dice Karin mientras ve un gran comedor full de chicos, algunos que se tiran comida y otros que pelean un poco- ¡Esto parece un penal! ─ exclama un poco sorprendida.

Posa sus ojos en el fondo del comedor y ve una barra de selfservice con la gente esa que sirve los platos, así que se dirige allá. Toma un plato y comienza a caminar viendo todo lo que hay para comer. "No muy diferente a lo que preparan en casa" piensa. Se sirve milanesa de pollo y puré de papas. No hay mucho para escoger de todos modos.

Toma un jugo de manzana y una gelatina, solo por si acaso. Al voltear preguntándose dónde sentarse, un poco de miedo llega a sus entrañas. ¿Dónde se va a sentar ahora? A lo lejos ve a un par de chicas que le hacen señas, una pelirroja extraña y una chica con el cabello negro y muy largo. Se dirige lentamente hacia ellas, imaginándose que seguramente quieren preguntar algo… ¿no?

─ Siéntate con nosotras ─ dice la pelirroja.

─ ¿Uh? ─ Karin se muestra un poco confundida.

─ Sí, siéntate acá con nosotras ─. La del cabello negro le señala una silla que está frente a ellas dos, pues la mesa es de cuatro.

─ Uhm, bueno.

Karin se sienta frente a ellas y comienza a comer lentamente, jugando con la comida.

─ Eres nueva, ¿eh? ─ pregunta la pelirroja.

─ No hay muchas chicas acá, somos unas pocas ─ dice la del largo cabello negro.

─ ¿Cómo te llamas?

─ Uhm ─. Traga la comida ─ yo soy Karin. ¿Ustedes?

─ Yo soy Tayuya, y ella es Kin –dice la pelirroja mientras señala a su amiga ─ ¿Por qué estás aquí? ─ pregunta curiosa.

─ Ehm ─. Karin ya piensa que la chica es muy habladora. ─ Pues, mis padres me echaron aquí por ser diferente.

─ ¡Como a todos! ─ exclama riendo Kin.

─ Bueno, para que vayas perdiendo la pena de contarnos… a mi me metieron acá por ser espiritista… ¡Mis padres nunca entendieron lo buenos que podían ser los espíritus! Todos han sido muy buenos conmigo, ¡de mucha ayuda! ─ dice con un tanto de emoción Tayuya.

─ En mi cuarto descubrieron muchas cosas comprometedoras… ─ dice Kin con un tantito de pena, y un pequeño sonrojo que se asoma a sus mejillas.

─ ¡Si! Encontraron látigos, cuchillos, velas, correas de cuero con metal… ─ exclama entre risas para luego ser callada por la otra muchacha.

Karin no puede evitar soltar una pequeña risita.

─ ¿Entonces? Cuéntanos lo tuyo ─ piden las dos nuevas "compañeras".

Karin solo se mete más comida en la boca para tener excusa de no responder.

─ Responde ─ exige Tayuya.

─ Bueno ─. Traga centrando la vista en Tayuya. ─ Una amiga mía estaba en drogas. Cuando la descubrieron, les dijo a todos que solo me guardaba toda esa droga a mí. La noticia llegó a mis padres y me metieron acá por eso. Realmente no soy de portarme "mal"… Solo tengo algunos problemas psicológicos ─ ríe.

─ Ah, pero qué mal ─ dice Kin con un poco de pena al respecto.

─ Demasiado, me siento como si me hubieran condenado a prisión siendo inocente… Si vamos al caso, es casi lo mismo ─ ríe y acomoda delicadamente sus lentes.

─ ¡Ah! Karin, me encantan tus lentes ─ exclama Kin emocionada mientras le quita los lentes a la primera.

Tayuya rápidamente le quita éstos de las manos de Kin y se lo devuelve a Karin. Kin llora por los lentes y es pellizcada fuertemente por Tayuya en su brazo izquierdo.

─ ¡Ayyy! Tayu-chan… sigue, sigue, más fuerte ─ exclama Kin con sus mejillas totalmente sonrojadas.

─ Wuaaaa ─ llora soltándola ─ ¡Masoquistaaaa!

Karin se coloca sus lentes de nuevo y se ríe al ver la extraña escena.

─ Y bueno, ¿qué hacen aquí? ─ pregunta interesada Karin, mientras termina su comida, ya perdiendo la pena.

─ Pues ─ habla Tayuya ─ Es como un internado, pero mixto. Pasan muchas cosas locas acá. Nos dan clases igual que una preparatoria.

─ Lo malo es que las habitaciones no tienen baño ─ se queja Kin.

─ Y ¿qué onda? ¿Las habitaciones de los chicos están mescladas con las de las chicas?

─ No, qué va. Las chicas tenemos un lado del edificio y ellos otro. Los chicos tienen que compartir habitación, en algunas habitaciones hay hasta tres chicos. Pero como nosotras somos pocas, no hay necesidad de eso, a menos que ingresen más chicas…

─ Sí, y como somos pocas, los baños no están atiborrados ─ ríe Kin.

─ Los baños… un momento… acá se duchan, ¿verdad?

─ ¡Pero por supuesto! ─ gritan las dos chicas al mismo tiempo, causando que todos volteen a verlas.

─ Me da vergüenza…

─ Ah, no te preocupes, aquí no hay chicas raras, solo Kin ─ ríe Tayuya ─ Y bueno, nadie te hará daño. Además, las duchas son seguras.

Mientras la pelirroja habla, Karin se distrae mirando hacia otra mesa.

Un chico bellísimo está sentado a solo unos metros de su mesa. Qué hermoso cabello negro tan espectacularmente peinado. "¿Necesitará mucha gomina para eso?" Se pregunta la muchacha internamente mientras observa al muchacho sin ninguna discreción. Qué ojos tan azabachadamente negros, la profundidad de los mismos es tanta que se podría hundir en ellos. Suelta un leve suspiro y es sacada de su trance de ensueño por su nueva amiga Tayuya.

─ Estás viendo a ese chico, ¿verdad?

─ ¿Uh?

─ Ese de allá, el de cabello negro y parado ─ señala Tayuya.

─ Ehmm… ─. Se pone un poco nerviosa y se le hace casi imposible evitar el sonrojarse ─ No, qué va ─ miente.

─ Es Sasuke Uchiha, la mayoría de las chicas acá están locas por él ─ exclama sin darle mucha importancia.

Karin solo suelta un pequeño "uhmm". El timbre suena, chirriante y desesperante. Los chicos comienzan a gritar y algunos saltan como monos. ¡Qué molestos!

─ ¿Y ahora qué? ─ se pregunta Karin en voz alta.

─ Bueno, Karin. Nos mandan a dormir a las nueve y apenas son las 8 pm.

─ ¡Tan rápido se pasó el tiempo!

─ Si ─ exclama Kin con una pequeña sonrisita.

─ ¿Y qué se hace acá mientras tanto?

─ Se nota que eres nueva. Tus padres… seguro te mandaron acá sin decirte nada –menciona Kin.

─ Pues esta es una "excelente" institución donde te internan uno o dos años. Supuestamente al salir ya estás recuperado. A mi me siguen gustando los fantasmas –gruñe-. De todas maneras… No creas que por ser un centro correccional juvenil no se puede "pasarla bien". Hay una biblioteca.

─ ¡Biblioteca! ─ exclama Karin emocionada.

─ Ehmm… si ─ continúa Tayuya. ─ y también hay un gimnasio, un parque, un cyber…

─ ¡Computadoras! Necesito una ya mismo ─ ríe.

─ Bueno, si te portas mal, luego no te dejan entrar a la sala de computación ─ agrega Kin.

─ Necesito hackear algo ya ─ comenta Karin.

Kin se estira mientras bosteza.

─ Generalmente usamos esta hora para irnos a bañar, siempre estamos sucios ya ─ comenta.

Tayuya ríe y huele a Karin.

─ Niña, pero si tu hueles a rosas.

─ Ehmm… Gracias. Es un pecado apestar –ríe.

─ Ja ne, Karin-chan, nos vemos luego ─ se despide Kin.

─ ¡Esperen! ¿En qué habitaciones están o qué? Es más, ¿en cuál habitación estoy yo? –pregunta desesperada la pobre Karin.

Kin le enseña un pequeño brazalete blanco que carga en su mano derecha, y que dice un número. Mientras, Tayuya le sube la manga de la mano derecha a Karin y le muestra el brazalete.

─ ¿¿WTF?? ¿Cómo me pusieron eso?

─ Todos nos preguntamos lo mismo. ¡Mira! Estás en la 1-5. Estás muy cerca de Kin, su habitación es la 1-6. Es decir, el piso 1, la habitación 7. Lamentablemente estás lejos, mi habitación es la 2-3.

"Es solo un piso" piensa Karin despreocupada.

─ Antes de que se vayan ─ Karin las detiene. ─ ¿dónde está la biblioteca?

─ Mira ─ señala Tayuya por un pasillo. ─ Por allá es. En cada esquina hay indicaciones, no te perderás. Nos vemos en el espejo. Bye.

Las chicas se van y Karin se dirige por el pasillo. Efectivamente, en todas las esquinas hay indicaciones.

"Este lugar no se ve tan malo. Por lo menos tiene biblioteca" piensa la pelirroja de lentes.

.  
.

Por fin llega a la dichosa biblioteca y abre expectante la puerta de entrada para encontrarse con un montón de estantes y un montón de libros. No se necesita nada para pasar ni para sacar libros. "Qué extraño" piensa Karin.

Se dispone a buscar en los estantes… Drama, Suspenso… Terror… ¡Vampiros! ¡Si! Toma un libro: Blackwood Farm, de Anne Rice.

"Este es perfecto, justo lo que necesito" piensa Karin y abre el libro y comienza a leerlo mientras busca un lugar dónde sentarse. Karin se sienta en una de las cuatro mesas que había en el lugar, aún sin despegarse del libro que leía. Sin embargo, advierte una presencia. Sube sus ojos por encima del libro y ve al muchacho de los ojos negros.

Él, en cambio, siente una mirada sobre sí. El frio mirar del Uchiha pasa del libro a la chica pelirroja. No estaba acostumbrado a que las chicas del lugar se acercaran a la biblioteca y permanecieran ahí mucho tiempo, la mayoría de ellas prefería llevarse los libros a su cuarto. Parpadea con dejos de confusión, pero sin que su semblante lograra suavizarse.

─ Uhmm ─ Expresa a modo de saludo, regresando su atención al libro.

El chirrido de una silla se proclama. Al costado de Sasuke un joven de cabello azul claro se sienta de forma despreocupada, mas el joven azabache no hizo ademan de moverse. El primero suspira pesadamente entrecerrando sus orbes. Detestaba esperar.

─ Sasuke… ─ Le llama ─Sasuke… ─ Le llama de nuevo. ─ ¡Hey! ─ termina alzando su voz.

El chico repite una y otra vez el nombre, mas el aludido mantiene su atención en el libro. Suigetsu gira su faz al frente resignado, notando a la chica. La misma impresión que había tenido en Sasuke, la había tenido en él.

─ Eres nueva, ¿verdad? ─ Directo al punto, una sonrisa de autosuficiencia surca sus labios mientras se recarga.

─ No, qué va. No soy nueva, es solo que había estado encerrada ─ responde Karin sin sacar su cara de la privacidad que le brindan las páginas del libro que tiene en sus manos.

─ Aun así, no te había visto por aquí ─ menta ladeando su rostro a ver a Sasuke. ─ Por lo general al único que encuentro aquí es a él ─ dice enérgico.

Sasuke golpea por lo bajo al otro provocando un gemido de molestia.

─ Es la realidad, vives aquí ─ gruñe sentándose de otra forma para evitar futuros golpes disimulados.

La fría mirada al fin se clava sobre su amigo. El Uchiha se levanta marchándose del lugar con el libro en manos.

La pelirroja suspira lentamente, coloca el libro sobre la mesa y continúa leyendo, como si no hubiera ocurrido nada.

El chico de hilos claros continúa mirándole fijamente; cual si fuera un raro espécimen.

Decidida, posa sus bien delineados ojos del color de los más finos rubíes sobre el muchacho.

─ ¿Qué miras? ─ pregunta mientras acomoda ligeramente sus anteojos.

─ A ti ─ expresa con simpleza. Los orbes ámbar se mantienen fríos mientras éste se inclina hacia delante clavando los codos en la mesa para mirarla más de cerca. ─ No tengo mucho que hacer, ¿bien? ─Menciona sonriendo vanamente.

La muchacha sonríe, para luego reír por lo bajito y continuar riendo con una pequeña carcajada.

─ No tienes qué hacer ¿eh? ─ le agradó que la hiciera reír. Nadie la hace reír, excepto Tayuya y Kin con sus... perversiones locas.

─ Exacto ─ musita con su faz llena de fastidio. Inclina la cabeza hacia abajo cual repentina depresión para luego pasar su mano a la mejilla expeliendo por cada poro su aburrimiento. ─ A decir verdad, venía a molestar a Sasuke ─ dice resignado.

─ Obviamente. No tienes cara de ser un lector real. Y ni siquiera llevabas un libro...

─ En realidad dudo tener cara de algo más que coleccionista ─ exclama ladeando su rostro reflejando cierta nostalgia para finalmente sonreír con algo de preocupación.

─ ¿Uh? ¿Coleccionista? Ne, ¿cómo te llamas? ─ pregunta Karin "interesándose" y notando la extraña expresión del muchacho.

─ Suigetsu ─ exclama entornando su rostro hacia la chica. ─ ¿Suena tan alocado? ─ cuestiona pasando su mano a su bolsillo en busca de algún objeto.

La muchacha suelta una pequeña risa y lo mira directamente a sus ojos mientras le sonríe.

─ Uhm... bueno, yo soy Karin, bastante simple. El tuyo no suena alocado ─ continúa con otra pequeña risita.

─ Mucho gusto, Karin ─ expele sacando finalmente su cartera, sonriéndole a la chica, se la pasa.

En aquella se podía apreciar fotos de diferentes clases de espadas y armas. Ni una sola foto de su familia o amigos, solo tenía eso, por más que se buscara.

─ La mayoría de aquí me llama Hozuki ─ acota algo divertido.

La chica toma la cartera y la ve detenidamente.

─ Uhmm... entonces te gustan las armas... ¿y cómo prefieres tú que te llame? ─ le cuestiona enseñándole una cálida sonrisa.

─ Llámame como quieras, no me gusta forzar a la gente para ese tipo de cosas ─ Explica suspirando pesadamente.

Muchos jóvenes entraban y salían de la biblioteca. No era normal que muchos se quedaran por los alrededores; por lo cual era sumamente agradable quedarse en el lugar.

─ ¿Tú prefieres algún apelativo? ─ Le mira fijamente con aquellos orbes ámbar, sonriendo para que sus colmillos se asomen.

Karin, al verle sonreír, posa su vista de nuevo en el libro, sin leerlo, sólo viéndolo.

─ Bien -toma el libro ─ te llamaré como me salga... ─. Empieza a leer de nuevo. Un poco sorprendida; de tanta conversación, sinceramente no se acostumbra.

─ Bueno ─ dice recogiendo la cartera, para después ascender camino a la sección de cultura china ─ Nos vemos ─ se despide a la distancia entrando poco después a uno de los pasillos.

"Damn" piensa la pelirroja.

Qué extraño chico, y ¡qué dientecitos! ¿No? Al pensar en eso un pequeño escalofrío la recorre. Mira su reloj de nuevo, quince para las nueve...

"¿Qué debería hacer?" se pregunta internamente y luego suspira. Continúa leyendo y deja pasar el tiempo, habiendo llegado a la página 116 se detiene y ve el reloj otra vez. Al verlo suena el horrendo timbre nuevamente y se escucha una voz por los parlantes que dicta "Jóvenes, favor dirigirse a sus respectivas habitaciones".

─ Demonios, esa voz parece constipada -se muestra un tanto fastidiada, recoge el libro y se levanta para así dirigirse al piso de arriba, donde está su habitación.

"Hablando de locaciones, ¡qué oportuno! la biblioteca está justo debajo del piso donde se encuentra mi habitación" piensa alocadamente.

.  
.

La chica sube las escaleras, se asoma al pasillo y no ve a nadie. "Qué extraño" piensa. "¿Será que yo estoy llegando demasiado temprano o... demasiado tarde?" es whatever... Se pone a mirar los números de las habitaciones y encuentra la suya. Realmente no había tenido tiempo de fijarse bien cuando la metieron a la fuerza allí, y menos cuando la sacaron.

Al pasar junto a la habitación que supuestamente es de Kin escucha un ruido extraño seguido por un pequeño alarido, o al menos eso parece. Un escalofrío nuevamente recorre su piel, poniéndola de gallina. Mira hacia el suelo con preocupación y con su boca entreabierta susurra "what the...".

Sacude la cabeza un poco, imaginándose que son imaginaciones, para así abrir la puerta de su habitación. Sí, estaba abierta. Lo peor es que cuando va a abrirla, ve que la puerta se cierra desde afuera. ¡Desde afuera!

"Seguro no van a dejar que un loco se encierre, ¿no?" piensa para luego reír, entrar y cerrar la puerta tras si.

Deja el libro en la pequeña mesita con el espejo arriba, se quita la ropa y se echa a la cama para dormirse casi inmediatamente.

.  
.

5:50 am. Suena el estruendoso chirrido del timbre. Karin despierta sobresaltada y se cae de la cama.

"DAAAAAMN" Y no solo ella grita, se escuchan otros "gritos" procedentes de toda la institución. "Supongo que no soy la única molesta acá" piensa mientras soba delicadamente su rodilla, en la que se pegó al caer. Va al armario y se coloca otra ropa, pensando que está sucia, (ella, no la ropa, la ropa huele a suavizante xD) debió tomar la ducha ayer.

El parlante vuelve a parlar, "Jóvenes, favor dirigirse a las duchas".

─ ¿What The Fuck? ¿Ducha a ésta hora? -suspira resignándose ─. No podía esperar rosas y todo en un "centro correccional".

Toma su toalla vino tinto y sale con la ropa limpia puesta encima. Recuerda las palabras de Tayuya: "En todas las esquinas hay indicaciones". Es cierto, en todas hay y no es nada difícil encontrar el baño de las chicas. Rápidamente llega al mismo y se encuentra con Kin.

─ ¡Karin-san! ─ le saluda.

─ Ehm, hola ─ le responde la pelirroja, notando en la otra una especie de marca en su brazo izquierdo, algo como una cortada. ─ ¿Qué es eso? ─ cuestiona con curiosidad señalando el lugar de la aparente herida.

Kin se sonroja.

─ No es nada ─ explica ─ Es de esas cosas que pasan y no te das cuenta ─ ríe nerviosa.

─ Ajá...

─ Vamos a tomar las duchas antes de que pongan el agua fría.

─ ¿Entonces si hay agua caliente? Qué milagro.

─ Sí, pero se acaba luego, por eso hay que llegar temprano.

─ Bueno, ¿y la niña que ve fantasmas?

─ Nunca se despierta temprano, siempre se baña con agua fría ─ continúa riendo, aunque ya más francamente.

Las dos chicas procedieron a quitarse la ropa en el salón de los casilleros, guardando la ropa. Las dos se colocan rápidamente la toalla encima, apenadas. Apresuradamente se arrojan a las duchas y Karin suspira más tranquila al ver que era imposible que te espiaran, pues cada ducha estaba separada por paneles. Y así pasa. Luego vuelve a sonar el timbre. La hora de la ducha se acabó y son las 6 50. ¿Ahora qué?

El parlante suena, "jóvenes, favor dirigirse a las actividades de esparcimiento antes del desayuno. Les recuerdo que el desayuno es a las 8 am, jóvenes"

A Karin le sacaba la piedra que dijera "Jóvenes" y encima que hablara de manera tan "constipada", necesita destaparse la nariz el parlante.

.  
.

-Aburrido -masculla el Uchiha dando largos pasos en torno a la región de Basket Ball.

Ya se había colocado el uniforme reglamentario, solo había aceptado tener que soportar dicho régimen porque su hermano no se apuntó a ese deporte. Entornó sus orbes con fastidio al notar como Suigetsu le seguía con las manos en los bolsillos.

─ Hozuki, ¿no tienes nada mejor que hacer? ─ Cuestiona frunciendo el entrecejo para lanzarle una mirada fría a la vez que se detiene.

Sinceramente no, Sasuke. Yo llegue primero a este lugar y debiste suponer que estaría en alguna actividad -. Pasa de largo con su faz llena de molestia.

Ambos continúan caminando, resignados. El primero por tener que soportar el camino y el segundo porque el día parecía estar muy soleado.

El pasillo parece encogerse conforme avanzan al estadio techado de Basket. Por más resguardado que esté, la temperatura no disminuye y eso mortifica a Suigetsu aunque no lo admita. El lugar esta ya lleno.

"Malditos engendros acostumbrados al calor" Maldice el joven de cabellos azul claro con una mueca de fastidio.

-Bien, chicos, agrúpense - ordena el maestro, comenzando los jóvenes a disponerse en una fila.

Las 7:00 AM y hace un calor endemoniado, tal vez se debe también a los enormes reflectores y focos que tenia el lugar.

─ Menudo panorama ─ gruñe el Uchiha al ver que uno de los amigos de su hermano se encontraba en el lugar. Nunca le había hablado, pero por el hecho de relacionarse con su familia: "Itachi", piensa ladeando el rostro. Él no debía de ser bueno.

─ ¿Qué te tiene así Sasuke? ─ Pregunta crédulo el coleccionista a su costado.

─ Nada importante, solo que no había notado que él estaba aquí.

─ ¿Él? ─ Sigue la mirada del Uchiha hasta un joven de cabellos rubios que se encuentra calentando en su lugar. ─ Ah, Deidara... ─ dice con toda normalidad regresando la vista a su amigo.

─ Si.

─ Tranquilo, él no es tu hermano ─ exclama con fastidio.

El calentamiento comienza sin dar paso al descanso, 10 minutos de la eternidad. En el lugar hay tantos hombres que se requiere de muchas actividades, por el contrario de las mujeres que se encontraban en menos cantidad, con actividades sutiles.

Terminado el entrenamiento, ambos chicos se desploman en las bancas. Una hora sin descanso y para colmo hay que correr en dirección a la cocina para el desayuno; algo nada grato al apestar como un animal salvaje. Todos los elementos del baloncesto se encuentran en la misma condición. Si quieren llegar a tiempo tienen que apresurarse. El altavoz no tardaría mucho en dar el aviso.

─ Jóvenes, favor de reportarse al desayuno ─ suena aquella voz tan característica del directivo, logrando que Suigetsu baje la cabeza con abatimiento. A pesar de llevar algo de tiempo ahí, no lograba acostumbrarse.

─ Levántate ─ Ordena el Uchiha comenzando a caminar.

No es que siguiera sus órdenes, si no que uno ayudaba al otro cuando lo creían necesario, pues cualquiera que llegara tarde tendría que consumir alimentos fríos. El régimen de la institución.

─ Voy, voy ─ repite a la vez que asciende con dificultar para comenzar a seguirle.

De nuevo aquel pasillo del demonio con sus ventanas de cristal que permite el paso del Sol. Son uno de los primeros en salir. Pueden ver la espalda del rubio frente a ellos.

─ Sasuke, quita esa mirada, pareciera que quieres matarlo ─ se queja Hozuki riendo de forma animada a pesar de todo.

Le causa gracia las miradas "matonas" de su amigo. Más porque cuando él recién entró al lugar, se había ganado varias.

─ No quisiera...

─ Hombre, es solo su amigo.

─ Hmp ─ expele con desprecio entrando finalmente al comedor.

.  
.

─ Hey ─ se escucha por parte de un joven de cabellos negros, para que Sasuke avance a donde esté, sentándose a su lado.

Suigetsu camina hasta los depósitos de agua tomando hasta más no poder. Odiaba tener que practicar deportes de ese tipo, pero el Tenis, Football y demás eran a campo libre, el Basket era su salvación en cierto modo. Cuando termina se tira en la misma mesa donde se encuentra Sasuke.

─ ¿Ya estas feliz? ─ Se burla el joven azabache clavando su mirada en su amigo.

─ La verdad sí ─ responde de manera simple aún con un vaso de agua en su mano.

─ Pareces un borracho con la cerveza en la mano ─ comenta uno de los integrantes de la mesa.

─ Calla, Suzuki... ─ Amenaza frunciendo su faz.

─ Es la verdad ─ acota el Uchiha mirando fijamente el vaso.

Suigetsu se irgue tomando de golpe el contenido del vaso para después rematarlo en la mesa.

─ No puedo evitarlo, me siento mareado si sudo mucho ─ expresa sonriendo para mostrar sus dientes. Él no era alguien que se tomara las cosas a mal por completo, le encantaba fastidiar, así que tenia que soportar que le hicieran eso. ─ Además, no estoy acostumbrado al deporte si no es en un lugar cerrado y más fresco, mi casa está cerca de una montaña.

─ No quiero saber más... ─ El Uchiha se levanta en pos de los platillos, la fila había comenzado hace unos minutos y no estaba dispuesto a quedarse con lo que nadie quisiera.

El de hilos celestes cierra sus orbes recargándose en la mesa.

─ Hozuki, te quedaras sin comer ─ dice uno de sus amigos.

─ ¡Hey! Él tiene razón Hozuki ─ expresa otro para que ambos abandonen la mesa en pos de la fila.

─ Si, si... ─ dice con cansancio entreabriendo sus orbes chocando contra los de uno de la mesa de enfrente. Un joven pelirrojo de orbes cafés con toques rojizos que parecía no tener la necesidad ni de parpadear. Si es que tiene razón, esa es la mesa de Itachi.

Fue mirando a los presentes en ella topándose con Deidara, si esa era la mesa. A su lado se encontraba otro joven de cabellos blancos: Hidan y por supuesto, Itachi. Conforme pasa el tiempo más personas se van sumando a aquella mesa. Más bien, a todas las mesas, pero sigue siendo una lata.

Él compartía cuarto con: Sasuke, Suzuki y Shinta. Cuatro tíos en una habitación, no es que fueran pequeñas pero los pleitos en algunas habitaciones alertaban a las otras.

Suigetsu se levanta finalmente en dirección a la fila con una pereza tremenda.

Karin y Kin entran a la cafetería junto con Tayuya que se les había unido luego y cargaba un sweter encima.

─ Eso te pasa por bañarte con agua fría ─ le regaña Kin.

─ Miren, ya se está apilando la gente en la fila...

─ Apurémonos o nos quedará la comida que nadie quiere... ─ musita Tayuya mientras sale corriendo hacia la fila.

─ Ven Karin.

Kin la toma de la mano y la hala. La pelirroja abre bien sus ojos al ver que está Suigetsu al final de la fila. Siente de nuevo el escalofrío ponerle la piel de gallina.

─ Kin... ehmm...

─ ¿Qué pasa?

Karin se queda pensando... "1 + 1 pez ¿no? Si Suigetsu es amigo de Sasuke, si me hago amiga de Suigetsu, me acerco a Sasuke".

─ No es nada, Kin. Vamos ─ sigue a la de cabellos largos hacia la fila hasta colocarse junto a Tayuya y agarrar un par de platos.

El joven bosteza centrando la mirada en nada. Es el último de sus amigos en la fila, cosa que le sucede con frecuencia. Escucha pasos a su costado. Entorna la mirada con interés.

─ Buenos días ─ saluda de forma muerta y pesada. Aún no se recupera del entrenamiento.

Las chicas lo miran un tanto preocupadas por su estado.

─ Eh... hola. ¿Estás bien? ─ pregunta mientras la fila avanza y todos van tomando comidas.

─ Si, supongo, y ¿ustedes? ─ cuestiona aún con animo bajo. Toma en su mayoría frutas y verduras, las coloca en su plato, sobre la bandeja.

Las chicas agarran platos también y dejan que Karin se coloque detrás de Suigetsu en la fila, quien, extrañamente temerosa, pero sin dejarlo notar, se acerca más a Hozuki. Avanzando la fila, parece que todo le gusta pero nada le parece. Agarra waffles y panquecas. También toma panquecillos.

─ Estoy dormida, aún. Maldita sea, ¿despertarnos a las 5:50 am? ─ reclama Karin con un panecillo en la mano.

─ Yo... tengo frío y no es ningún espíritu ─ agrega Tayuya.

─ Pues ─ acota Kin entre risas ─ Yo estoy ¡maravillosamente genial!

Los tres la miraron como si fuera una cosa extraña y luego siguieron avanzando en la fila.

─ Ah, ¿qué actividad has escogido, Karin? ─ Cuestiona posando sus orbes ámbar en una pequeña caja de cereal. La toma colocándola en la bandeja para después agarrar algo de leche. Regresa su mirada hacia las chicas dejándola fija en Tayuya. ─ Creo que saliendo iré a las duchas ─ expresa sonriendo.

─ Si solo hay agua helada, Hozuki ─ dice el que se encuentra delante de él en la fila para que el joven bufara sonoramente.

─ Si por eso es que iré ─ aclara divertido.

─ Con la discusión se me había olvidado que era hora del desayuno, hmm ─ se escucha detrás de las chicas, donde dos jóvenes se acercan para tomar sus respectivas bandejas y platos.

El de adelante, aquel joven rubio que trae una radiante sonrisa, mientras que el de atrás se muestra más apático con una simple mueca y los orbes entrecerrados; el pelirrojo Akasuna.

─ Qué sorpresa, me has tenido esperando ─ se queja Sasori dándole a pesar de todo, el paso a Deidara como primero.

─ Tranquilo, Sasori ─ dice restando importancia al asunto.

Karin nota la presencia que se acerca, pero no le da importancia, más bien se dispone a responder la pregunta de Hozuki.

─ A mí nadie me dijo nada de actividades. Solo me echaron en una fea habitación y luego me echaron en el comedor a la hora de la cena. ¿Qué esperan? ¿Que lo hagamos todo nosotros?

─ ¡Sí! ─ responden todos al unísono para luego mirarse mutuamente y reír.

─ ¿Qué clase de institución es ésta? ─ reclama mientras agarra el cartón de leche y lo aprieta con rabia.

─ En realidad una muy buena ─ musita Suigetsu con una leve sonrisa. ─ Bueno, me voy a comer, es todo lo que necesito ─ menta girando hacia las mesas. ─ Ah, y tranquila, ya te acostumbrarás ─ expresa alejándose hasta sentarse en su mesa.

Sasuke y sus otros compañeros aún continúan en la fila.

─ Hozuki es raro, no hemos cruzado mas que la sección de frutas, cereales y lácteos ─ dice uno de sus amigos tomando algunas cosas más.

La fila continúa avanzando a un ritmo tanto pausado; por los que no tienen idea de qué quieren consumir. A Karin no le parece que Suigetsu sea extraño, "sólo es saludable" piensa. La fila avanza aún más, llegando a las carnes. La pelirroja ve la tocineta y parece asquearse.

─ Uhh... ─ cierra sus ojos imaginando a un pobre cerdito. ─ No quiero eso...

Ella mira su bandeja y solo hay un plato con waffles, panecillos y panquecas. "No necesito carne" piensa mientras sonríe y comienza a aburrirse, por tener que esperar a que la fila termine de avanzar para llegar donde las salsa y tomar el jarabe de maple y la mantequilla.

El joven Uchiha sale de la fila caminando hacia la mesa que le corresponde mientras que sus otros dos amigos continúan en el proceso de elección.

En la mesa, Hozuki se prepara el cereal mientras que toma con la mano contraria algo de fruta-. De nuevo pura carne, Sasuke -dice algo incrédulo, cómo era posible que un individuo desayunara, comiera y cenara carnes blanca o roja siempre; para colmo con pocos agregados que variaran de eso.

─ De nuevo fruta, Hozuki

─ Hmp ─ se queja el joven llevando a su boca un pedazo de papaya. De acuerdo, le había dado al punto, el prefería desayunar siempre fruta.

─ Cada quien tiene sus gustos... ─ expresa con frialdad el joven rebanando la carne.

─ Lo sé, a mí también me gusta la carne, pero en la comida -musita resignándose ante la mirada que le lanza el otro-. Vale, mejor me ahorro mis comentarios

Al fin llegan a la parte de las salsas, la última. Karin rápidamente toma la mantequilla y se la riega a todo, y luego agarra el maple y se lo echa a todo también.

─ ¿Te comerás eso? ─ pregunta Kin con cierto asco al ver el reguero de mantequilla con jarabe de maple.

─ Sí ─ contesta sonriente.

Karin se queda esperando a que las chicas terminen de escoger para luego decidir donde sentarse.

Al fin Tayuya termina y Kin señala una mesa vacía. Karin abre sus ojos como platos. ¡Es la mesa junto a la de Sasuke Uchiha! La muchacha traga con nerviosismo, cuando de repente es sacada de su mini-trance por Kin.

─ ¿Qué esperas, Karin?

─ Ya, ya

Las tres con sus bandejas se sientan a la mesa a la izquierda de la de Suigetsu, Sasuke y amigos.

Hozuki ahora continua empeñado en terminarse el plato de cereal, le ve con cierto aburrimiento y frustración; se había llenado.

─ No tienes por qué comerlo ─ dice uno de sus amigos sin quitarle la vista de encima.

─ Lo sé, pero sería un desperdicio, ¿lo quieres? ─ Cuestiona sonriendo.

─ Hozuki me das miedo... ─ Comenta uno sin que venga al caso, seguía sin acostumbrarse a esas sonrisas.

─ No, la verdad ya me comí mi cereal y me es suficiente, además todavía no termino mis cosas ─ argumenta con la intención de salvarse.

El joven enfoca la mirada en el tazón. Sasuke mientras tanto se encuentra aún comiendo sus cosas, dando la espalda a la mesa de su hermano; no le mortificaría tanto estar en el mismo correccional que él si no fuera porque se parecían demasiado y por que su misión en el lugar para poder salir era: llevarse bien.

─ Terminé ─ menta el de hilos claros colocando sus platos en la charola.

─ Qué velocidad, ¿no que no te cabía?

─ Si, pero quiero ir a bañarme. Tengo que apresurarme, cierran eso a las 9:30 y lo abren de nuevo hasta las 4.

─ Cierto ─ dice uno de sus amigos, para que éste se levante a una sección donde hay bandejas y platos apilados.

─ ¿Tú no iras a bañarte Sasuke? (N/A: uys, admite que te quieres ir a bañar con él XD) ─ Pregunta uno mirándole fijamente.

─ Sí, pero yo no me tardo tanto en la regadera como Hozuki ─ dice suspirando, llevando poco después un vaso de leche a sus labios.

Karin, ya sentada, comienza a picar en cuadritos todo, los panecillos, los waffles y las panquecas. Con el tenedor agarra un cuadrito de cada cosa, llevándose tres cuadritos a la boca siempre. Mastica rapidísimo y termina su plato en unos 8 minutos para luego sonreír satisfecha y tomar su intacto vaso de leche entero de una sola sentada.

"Psicológicamente esto lo hago para olvidarme de esa lindura que está sentado junto a nosotras" se dice a sí misma mientras mantiene su mirada puesta en el plato. Las chicas no van ni por la mitad de sus platos... ¿ahora qué va a hacer?

Sasuke terminó de comer para cuando Suigetsu pasó por un costado de la mesa en dirección a la puerta. Camina con paciencia dejando caer su bandeja para después sustraer los platos y disponerlos en otra fila, y así retirarse. Tenía que apresurarse o de lo contario no tendría oportunidad de ducharse hasta la tarde.

─ Oye Itachi, tu hermano se ha ido ─ comenta un joven de cabellos blancos para que Itachi enfoque su mirada en la puerta.

─ Lo sé, Hidan ─ dice con calma cerrando sus orbes.

─ De verdad que no se llevan bien, ¿qué le has hecho? ─ Cuestiona el joven entrecerrando sus orbes y encaja sus codos en la mesa. ─ En realidad nada ─ contesta con su nata estabilidad.

Karin se queda viendo como el muchacho se va. "Es tan lindo, tan perfecto..." piensa para si misma. De repente, Kin le tira un pedazo de pan.

─ Despierta, Karin -ríe.

─ Tayuya, háblame de las actividades, por favor... -pregunta concentrándose en el centro de la mesa.

─ Ah, las actividades, pues... para las mujeres son más sencillas, pero también puedes entrar si quieres a las de los chicos ─ expresa tomando un pedazo de pan y lo mastica llevando después el vaso de leche a su boca. ─ Para nosotras hay: manualidades, costura, cocina, tenis, natación y atletismo ─ explica bajando la mirada algo pensativa, con preocupación de que se le escapara alguna actividad.

─ ¡Oh por Dios! Y ¿hay posibilidad de que me quede haciendo nada? ─ pregunta agregando una sonrisita al final.

─ No, no la hay, a menos que... no, no creo que necesiten a alguien más... ─ dice alzando la mirada en busca de alguien.

─ ¿Uh? ¿A menos que quienes necesiten que? ─ pregunta desbordando curiosidad.

─ Es que cuando entramos había un puesto en la biblioteca, se encargan estudiantes de ella, pero como verás, no muchos se quedan ahí, así que dudo que necesiten a alguien más ─ explica sin dejar de buscar, termina por ascender en su lugar en busca de la persona.

─ Biblioteca ¿eh? Uhmmm... ¿A quién buscas, Tayuya?

─ Es un joven, de cabello castaño largo... ─ expresa sentándose de nuevo.

─ ¿Qué onda con el chico?

─ Pues debe estar en su actividad, está en manualidades y comienza poco después del desayuno ─ dice molesta al no haberlo encontrado.

─ Es un chico y ¿está en manualidades? ─ ríe tras su pregunta.

─ Si... sospecho que un akuma que fue una mujer hace siglos le ha poseído para que tenga tanto tacto femenino...

Karin suelta una gran carcajada, provocando que Kin se eche a reír también, haciendo que la leche que estaba tomando le saliera por la nariz. Por fin, cuando recupera el aliento luego de reir minutos y minutos, se atreve a preguntar, aun con una pequeña risilla.

─ ¿Un demonio mujer, eh? ─ ríe por lo bajo. ─ así que el chico tiene tacto femenino, bueno. Luego cuando vaya a la biblioteca lo o la buscaré ─. Finaliza con otra carcajada.

─ Me voy a vengar de ustedes dos ─ aplica Kin con lagrimitas en los ojos.

─ Si, no te será muy difícil encontrarlo, está en los cubículos para cinco personas leyendo casi siempre o haciendo manualidades mientras lee ─ menta con aburrimiento. ─ Ah Kin, tranquila... te harás susceptible a ser poseída si eres tan voluble.

─ ¿Poseída? ─ pregunta con más lagrimitas.

─ Bah, yo no le tengo miedo a los espíritus -comenta Karin con un pequeño aire de arrogancia-. Ya... creo que entraré en Tenis y Natación... aunque tampoco es que me gusten mucho -sonríe.

─ Digo, para por lo menos hacer algo más... si voy a pasar una temporada acá tengo que hacer algo... y ya son las 9... Creo que se nos fue el tiempo.

Kin, que aún no había terminado su comida, apresura, metiéndose un montón de cosas a la boca y masticando rápidamente.

─ ¡Je me haje jarde! ─ exclama sin podérsele entender casi, pues con la comida en la boca, no creo.

─ ¡Qué mala educación, Kin! No hables con la boca llena ─ le regaña Karin, que es perfeccionista con esas cosas, o eso cree ella.

Kin traga al fin, fuertemente y se apresura a responder.

─ ¡El club de cocina, Tayuyaaaa!

─ Aww, el club de cocina. Ikari me dijo que ahí murió hace mucho una chica y su fantasma está ahí, pero yo nunca la he visto ─ reniega al ponerse de pie, comienza a seguir a su amiga ─ ¿Vas Karin? ¿Quieres apuntarte? ─ cuestiona parando de nuevo.

─ No lo sé, Tayuya...

Kin se va corriendo y se pierde de vista, llevándose por el medio a unas cuantas personas.

─ Bueno, supongo que deberías esperar un tiempo a ver qué es lo que más te gusta ─ grita Kin mientras se va.

─ Ah, bien... nos vemos más tarde, te diré si encuentro al fantasma ─ dice corriendo y una vez fuera del comedor doblar a la derecha.

Karin coloca los codos sobre la mesa y apoya su mentón en las palmas de sus manos. "¿Y ahora qué?" se pregunta. Se levanta y sale del comedor rápidamente, sin importarle dejar las bandejas en la mesa.

.  
.

─ Y ahora... ¿a dónde voy?

De repente, empieza a recordar... el libro, la biblioteca.

─ ¡Ya sé! Iré por el libro.

Saliendo del comedor apresura su paso. Pasa por el baño y decide entrar. Sale y sube las escaleras casi corriendo. Al llegar frente a su puerta, coloca la mano en el pomo, lo siente diferente. Alguien más lo ha agarrado. Abre la puerta y se encuentra con que ya no está su cama individual, está una litera. Frente a ésta hay dos maletas.

─ Perdona ─ musita una joven posando sutilmente la vista sobre la pelirroja inclinándose a modo de saludo-, me han mandado a esta habitación -le tiende una pequeña nota que explica la situación. ─ Intentaré no incomodarte ─ Menta sonriendo con suavidad, sin dejar de mirarla.

─ ¿"Me han mandado"? ─repite su explicación a modo de pregunta mientras clava su mirada en ella, claro que no feamente (XD). ─ ¿Es que ya estabas acá o eres nueva?

─ Si, es que mi cuarto se convertirá en la sección de arte ─ explica con seriedad.

─ Sección de arte ¿huh? Bueno… ─. Toma la nota de la muchacha de cabello azul con la mano derecha, por cortesía, y la guarda en su respectivo bolsillo. ─ ¿Cómo te llamas?

─ Soy Konan, mucho gusto. Disculpa, ¿tu nombre es? ─ cuestiona sonriendo. Pasa suavemente su mano a un costado acomodando el contenido.

─ Ah... bueno... yo... ehm... ─. Se queda mirando la flor que lleva la muchacha en el cabello.

─ La hice yo misma ─ expresa con calma al notar la dirección de la mirada de la joven.

─ Yo... ─. Mira unos segundos más la flor para luego acomodar sus anteojos ─ soy Karin.

─ Mucho gusto Karin ─. Estira su mano a donde la joven.

─ Ehm. Sí ─. Estrecha su mano en señal de aprobación.

─ Bueno, por lo pronto me retiro ─ Dice la chica soltando con delicadeza la mano de Karin. Da un paso al costado para salir por la puerta, sin más.

"Pero qué... ehmm... mejor no digo nada. ¿Y ahora qué? Ya sé" ─ piensa poniendo un puño sobre su palma en posición horizontal. ─ iré a la biblioteca a buscar al chico que dijo Kin─ Dice mas queda inerte.

Definitivamente esto sería bueno, a pesar de estar encerrada no se sentía tan incómoda. Un buen regalo no necesariamente tiene un buen envoltorio.


End file.
